Harry Potter and the Rise of the Inquisitor
by Dovahkiin1503
Summary: What if Harry's scar had more influence on the world around him? The remains of the dark magic that came from the killing curse have weakened the veil between the Fade and Earth. Harry travels through the Fade were he age from nine to fourteen and learns magic. When turned fourteen Harry arrives in the world of Thedas, just outside of Lothering.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **What if Harry's scar had more influence on the world around him? The remains of the dark magic that came from the killing curse have weakened the veil between the Fade and Earth. Harry travels through the Fade were he age from nine to fourteen and learns magic. When turned fourteen Harry arrives in the world of Thedas, just outside of Lothering.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or Dragon Age Origins, 2 and Inquisition.

Harry Potter and the rise of the Inquisitor

Chapter 01: Arrival in Thedas

No-one knew what would happen when the magical energy of the killing curse was constantly radiated to the outside-world. No-one was ever supposed to know what would happen, but like with so many things the arrogance of man made sure that one person discovered this. And that person's name was Harry Potter.

For you see when Harry was not older than fifteen months old, an evil man came to his home. This man's name was Tom Marvolo Riddle or as most people knew him The Dark Lord Voldemort. Voldemort hated the muggle (none magical) population of the world, and he was ruthless to those who had muggle heritage (muggleborns and Half-Bloods) or those who sided with them. Voldemort had spy who overheard a part of the prophesy that for told Voldemort's downfall. So again when Harry was just fifteen months old Voldemort came to his home to murder the Potters. What he didn't know was that Lily Potter nee Evans (muggleborn) had used a self-sacrifice ritual that would rebound the killing curse. Voldemort killed James Potter in cold-blood and offered Lily a choice to live, which she refused and killed her thus fulfilling the requirements for the ritual.

So when Voldemort turned his wand at Harry and fired the killing curse, it rebounded back to himself. When the curse hit Voldemort it ripped his soul (or what was left of it) from his body and split it in two pieces. One piece left the scene, but the other was sealed in the only living thing in that room. The second piece was sealed in the lightning-bolt scar of Harry. It was sealed behind the remaining dark energy from the killing curse. Of course if Albus Dumbledore removed the

soul- fragment immediately then nothing would have happened. But sadly Dumbledore had his own plans from the start. He wanted Harry to be meek and easy to manipulate once he came to Hogwarts. And so poor Harry was placed with his hating and abusing relatives the Dursley family. For years Harry had to endure hateful remarks about him and his dead parent, (who he died as drunks in a car crash) neglect and from when he was five years old abuse. But it was one particular hard day in summer that everything changed. That was the day that the Veil was torn for a minute and Harry disappeared from this world.

Little Whining, Surrey 1989 July 23th

Once again Harry was busy in the front garden. Busy with what you might ask. Well you see since Harry was five years old he had to do most of the chores around the house, like cooking, the dishes, maintaining the front garden and painting the woodwork around and in the house. So once again Harry was busy maintaining the garden when his cousin and his group of friends (gang) came walking around the corner. When Harry noticed his cousin, harry realized he had two choices, choice one was not running away and being beaten. Or choice two was running like hell and being beaten later on when he returned.

When Harry returned from his thoughts he noticed that his cousin and said cousin's friends were already cornering him. What everyone failed to notice were the green cracks in the sky. When Harry was fully cornered he felt a pain that was centered around his scar, like something wanted to escape. When Dudley wanted to hit Harry a bang was heard from above them. When they all looked up they saw the sky being torn open in an green fissure like manner. Out of the fissure came a small green beam that hit Harry. On the moment of impact Harry was sucked into the fissure and blast that destroyed all of Little Whining was released. The fissure almost immediately closed after Harry past that point. No-one, not even Dumbledore could figure out what happened to The-Boy-Who-Lived and what caused the destruction of Little Whining.

The Fade Moments after Harry past The Veil.

When Harry opened his eyes he saw a desolated landscape. Everything around him had a greenish tint. It looked to Harry like he was somewhere high up the mountains. The only thing that counteracted this were the floating islands high up in the sky. When Harry turned around he saw on the ground before him an deformed baby like creature with blood-red eyes and a snakelike face. It wasn't long before Harry decided to move on. It felt like hours of walking before Harry found the first inhabitants of this weird place. Only for him to find out that this was a very bad thing.

The creature before Harry had purple spiked skin. It looked like it had nine eyes and at the back of its head there were four long horns. It had a mouth full of sharp teeth and each of its hand had four razor-sharp claws. Its elbow looked a bit like roots for some reason. It was humanoid in form and was 20 feet tall. Harry just stood there frozen in fear when two other forms of this creature walked into view. One had dark-green skin with glowing green eyes, the other had a dark-red skin color with glowing orange eyes. And that was when this went from bad to worse, because one of these creatures noticed him. When Harry saw the creatures looking at him he started to run. The creatures chased Harry for what felt like hours. Harry was now looking for a way to loose these creatures, but he wasn't very lucky so far. It was another fifteen minutes later that Harry saw his solution, from the corner of his eye he saw ledge with a small flat surface just big enough for Harry to walk over. The rest was a steep slope that led to a freefall into nothingness. So Harry turned towards the ledge and started running again.

The ground beneath our hero started shaking, thus signaling that those creatures were closing in on Harry. When Harry looked behind him he saw the three creatures closing in on him. Harry began to run faster than he thought possible. When Harry was across the ledge he decided to imitate his uncle Vernon by shouting "Hey you three!" The creatures looked at Harry and started growling at him as if the only thing they wanted to do was rip him to pieces. Harry inwardly smirked at his plan before shouting "you three are nothing, but useless, scared freaks who are too afraid of a ledge that you let an nine year old human outsmart you in your territory." If the looks on the three faces anything to go by, then the creatures were absolutely pissed. The creatures started growling again and bended their legs and jumped. The three creatures jumped behind each other on the ledge. Unfortunately for the three, the ledge was too small. When the creatures landed on the ledge they lost their balance on the uneven terrain and slipped. The creatures tried to grab onto the rocky terrain, but it was no use. The creatures continued sliding down the slope and fell over the edge, falling to their doom. Harry let out a sigh of relief that his plan worked. After a quick rest Harry continued walking more cautious than ever before. It was about an hour later that Harry came across a man that had a golden glow, it was see-through and golden in color, but the thing stood out most was the medieval like armor he was wearing. For some reason Harry knew that this person/thing could be trusted, but Harry also had a feeling that looks in this place could be extremely deceiving.

So with a lot of courage Harry walked towards the spirit. Without looking behind him the spirit said "Greetings Harry James Potter. Before you ask any questions let explain some things to you, after that you can ask any questions you have." Harry was stunned that this spirit knew his name and so he just gave a nod, not that the spirit saw this. "First of all, you Harry James Potter are now in the realm of spirits, demons and magic called the Fade." Harry blinked at that and thought 'Demons! Crap what did I do to deserve this?' "I am the Spirit of Courage and you were brought here to remove that soul-fragment from your scar and to train you for your destiny. I will train you in magic and melee combat." And when you are old enough you will go to the word of Thedas. Those creatures you saw were Pride Demons, one of several types of Demons that roam the Fade."

And thus Harry learned. For years Harry was tutored under the guidance of Courage. Harry learned first of all that the time in the Fade and in Thedas flowed different them the time on Earth. Harry learned that because of the soul-fragment that resided in his scar for eight years he became immune to demonic possession. After he learned all this, Harry was thought about magic, both the magic from Earth and the magic from Thedas. Harry also learned survival skills, melee combat and how he could forge his own weapons and armor.

This continued until he was fourteen years old. For when Harry turned fourteen years old he was sent to Thedas, outside the village of Lothering. Where he would built two existences, one of an old innkeeper (glamor charm) and the other was of an fourteen year old mage who would become close friends to the Hawke family and help train the two mages of that family in secret. This story is about Harry's journey through Thedas and back to Earth.

**A/N: I would like to apologize to those who were hoping for an update of Harry Potter and the Way it should Be, but I've come across a couple of points I can't seem to get right. I also would like to say that I am busy with other stories that I am going to upload so (I hope). So for now enjoy this new story this is Dovahkiin1503 signing off. **


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Hawkes

**Summary: **What if Harry's scar had more influence on the world around him? The remains of the dark magic that came from the killing curse have weakened the veil between the Fade and Earth. Harry travels through the Fade were he age from nine to fourteen and learns magic. When turned fourteen Harry arrives in the world of Thedas, just outside of Lothering.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or Dragon Age Origins, 2 and Inquisition.

**A/N: **For those of you who wants to know the pairing. I'm not 100% sure, but Harry will be paired with both Marian Hawke (female Hawke) and Bethany Hawke. The thing I not completely certain about is if I should involve Leliana in it.

**A/N 2: **for those of you that were wondering what for example 9:23 Dragon means I will explain. The 9 stands for the ninth age since the foundation of the chantry. The 23 stands for the year in that age. And Dragon is the name of the ninth age.

Harry Potter and the rise of the Inquisitor

Chapter 02: Meeting the Hawkes

9:23 Dragon Fereldan just outside Lothering.

The woods outside Lothering were peaceful until one day. It all happened really fast one moment there was no sound to be heard and the other the sound off cloth ripping could be faintly heard. This was followed by a small greenish explosion. Moments later were the explosion was moments earlier, now there stood an old man. This man had green eyes and messy black hair that was starting to turn grey. He wore black leather boots and gloves. He also wore a green-brown shirt an trousers and around his shoulders he wore a dark-brown travelers cloak. Around his waist he had a scabbard with in that what would be a silver colored sword with at the top of the pummel of the sword two (one on each side) flawless ruby's. in his hand the man had what looked like a normal walking stick, but in truth it was the man's mages staff under a glamor charm.

As the man expected no sooner was he on the road or two Templars came running towards him. Most certainly they sensed the powerful magic that occurred here only minutes ago. The Templars came running towards him with their swords drawn. The quickly came up with a lie. So when the Templars were he said "Thank the Maker I found you Templars, in the forest while I was walking I saw some strange light, so I decided to investigate. I came upon a clearing where I saw a blood-mage and a demon torturing some people. I just caught the name of the demon who was clearly under full control of the blood-mage before they left. The demon was called Chupacabra. If you are quickly you may find them." Before the man could blink the Templars were already halfway into the forest. When the Templars were completely out of side there was a flash of light and in the place of the man stood a young boy no older than fourteen. This boy had messy black hair on top of his head and bright emerald-green eyes. Above his right eye there was an faded lightning-bolt scar. The boy wore dark-brown leather boots and two gauntlets, one made of leather and the other made of metal. He also wore a leather armor that had red linen fitted into it at the top and on the inside and it had one arm guard made of metal as well. (think the male version of the armor Leliana wore during the sacred ashes trailer.) over the armor was an stretch coat that was dark-brown in color.

This boy's name was Harry Potter, a fourteen year old mage/wizard from Earth. Harry followed the path that let out of the woods for an hour when the woods disappeared and made place for a large open field with some trees here and there, but most of it was grass and hills. Harry decided that it would be smart to go to the top of one of the hills close by and see where in the name of Andraste he was. So Harry looked around and spotted a nice high hill that would have a great advantage point of the surroundings of the area. On his way to the hill Harry came across a small problem, while inside the forest it was nice and cool, here on the open plains where the sun was blazing, it was very, very hot. If Harry had to guess it would be 45 degrees Celsius. So with that in mind Harry did his stretch coat inside his trunk (which was shrunken and inside a storage neckless he made.) the trunk also had an undetectable extension charm on it. After Harry stored his trunk away he continued his way up the hill. Once he was at the top Harry had a nice view of his surroundings, in the distance he could see the Imperial Highway and the village of Lothering beyond that. The hill Harry stood on ended in a steep cliff that made way for a nice lake. When Harry looked down he could see three children playing in the water. What Harry didn't know however was that a fourth child had already seen him and was now on his way up the hill.

Carver Hawke was not having a great day so far. His father Malcolm Hawke said that he and his siblings should be outside enjoying the weather. Sometimes Carver thought that he was the most mature one of the Hawke siblings. And enjoying the weather and playing in the water was in his eyes childish. What Carver forgot was that he and his sister Bethany were only elven and his older siblings were only fourteen years old. What Carver didn't realize was that his sibling saw him as a bully and not mature at all. When Carver looked up he saw a boy not older than Garrett and Marian. The boy looked suspicious and Carver decided to scare the brat off. So here he was at the top of the hill and going to push the boy into the water for standing there. Carver was now almost standing behind the stranger and made the move to push him over the edge of the cliff. When the boy began to fall faster than his eyes could follow the boy turned around and grabbed Carver's wrist and puled Carver with him.

Harry smirked inwardly, he had already sensed the presence of someone else behind him and from the way that person tried to keep unnoticed his or her intentions were clear. So Harry decided to allow the person behind him to push him into the water, but that person would go down with him. So when Harry felt a push he turned around and grabbed the wrist of the one behind him and fell of the cliff. The rest of the Hawke siblings heard a scream that sounded a lot like their brother behind them. When they turned around they saw Carver falling down a cliff with a unknown boy beside him. Carver and Harry both went under moments later. The Hawke siblings made their towards their brother when said brother broke the surface of the water and was sent flying. When the water that erupted with Carver had settled down the Hawke siblings saw a very terrifying sight, namely a very, _very _pissed off Harry James Potter. Whatever happened up that cliff, Garrett, Marian and Bethany had a sinking feeling that their brother tried to do something stupid.

Harry just stood there, his eyes were blazing with magical energy, his staff was in held in a downward sweep and purple electricity was coming from the staff. Both Marian and Bethany knew the dangers of a pissed off mage, but for some unexplained reason they felt drawn towards this boy. It was now some kind of a standoff between Harry and Carver with the remaining Hawke siblings in the middle. Thankfully for everyone Garrett always searches for diplomatic solutions and asked "Can someone please explain what happened?" Harry smirked and was about to say something when Carver began to talk. Ï saw this boy acting suspicious up that hill and so I decided to confront him when.." Carver was interrupted by Harry who was having it very difficult standing straight up while he was laughing. When Harry knew he had their attention he said "Oh sorry, but I thought it was quite funny. So according to your brother I was acting suspicious while I was up there looking at my surroundings. And if I have to guess I would say that, that fool of a brother of yours thinks I'm something like a Templar spy or something like that." Before anyone could state the obvious, Carver decided to put his foot in his mouth and said "Of course I think you are a templar it is obvious you are one." Marian decided that it was time to state the obvious to her idiot of a brother. "Carver two things: one, if he were a mage, he wouldn't be standing here arguing. And two, he is a MAGE!" The Hawke siblings thought that since Carver was told the truth, everything would go back to normal, oh how wrong they were for you see no matter in what world he was, no-one insulted Harry's parents and would get away with it that easy. Carver made the mistake to insult them and their sacrifice and for that he would pay. So when you thought about this it wasn't so surprising when Harry broke the silence and shouted "DIFFENDO!" The Hawkes were stunned when they saw a red magical orb leaving Harry's staff. The orb slammed into Carver and sent him across the lake. When the Hawkes turned back to Harry they were shocked the they could see his magical aura. Harry knew that he went too far, but he also knew that he had to make his point. With that in Harry walked over to Carver and grabbed him by his hair. Harry brought Carver's face close to his own and whispered "If you insult my parents or their sacrifice ever again I **WILL** end you were you stand, Am. I. Clear." The only thing Carver could do was nod and so he did.

Harry let go of Carver and turned to the other Hawkes and said "Sorry about that. It was something that had to be cleared between us. Let me introduce myself, my name is Harry James Potter, Lord of the Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter, Peverell, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin." At the mention of the name Peverell the eyes of all four Hawke siblings widened in recognition. For you see their father Malcolm told them stories about a mage during the first blight and the founder of their family. This mage was named Ignotus Peverell. Marian was the first to snap back to reality and said "Sorry about that, but you see the founder of the Hawke family, our family was named Ignotus Peverell. Now is my question how could you claim that title?" Harry smirked and said "I'm related to them through his grand-daughter who married into the Potter family. But that was almost a thousand years ago." Marian smiled and said "Good to meet you Harry, my name is Marian Hawke, the younger girl next to me is my sister Bethany, that older boy is my twin Garrett and the boy, you blasted across the lake is Carver, Bethany's twin. And that pissed off man is my father. Oh shit he is pissed." The last part was nothing, but a whisper, but Harry still heard it and stood ready to defend himself. Bethany saw Harry's stance and whispered "Don't worry he isn't pissed off at you, but at my brother Carver. Everyone knows that he always acts before thinking. For example just last month that idiot, that I have to call my twin almost exposed Marian and myself as mages." After this being said Harry relaxed, a bit. After being shouted at by his father,

Carver was dragged away by his older brother. Meanwhile Malcolm made his way over to Harry, Marian and Bethany. Malcolm could already tell that there was something between his two daughter and this young boy. Malcolm decided to take the so called leap of faith and asked "So what is your name young man? And would you like to tell me what it is you are doing here, since it isn't every day that an apostate walks through Lothering?" Harry nodded his head and said "My name is Harry James Potter and I was thinking about opening an inn. And before you begin to talk about my age, I know a bit of magic that give me a different look." Malcolm just rose his eyebrow in challenge to Harry's claim. So Harry did the only thing he could and placed the glamor charm on himself. The Hawkes were shocked to see the boy before them change into an older man, who if their guess was right, was a bit older then Malcolm. The man looked like Harry only around his thirties (think about the 19 years later scene of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows part 2 movie). When he saw their reactions, Harry smiled inside. When he recovered from his shock Malcolm asked "Mister Potter, seeing that you have no place yet to stay, how would you like to stay with me and my family? Until such a time when you have a place of your own of course" Harry nodded and said "Thank you sir, I would be honored." While he walked with the Hawkes to their home, Harry thought that he finally found a place he could call home. Not knowing that during dinner that night his darkest secret would be revealed in an explosive way.

**A/N: Okay, so that was chapter two. The next chapter will be called: The start of a new life. In this Harry's secret will be revealed. One hit, it has to do with a form of Blood-magic that was not performed by Harry, but on him. As for the fourth chapter it will be called: Family reunited****.**

**This was Dovahkiin1503 signing off.**


End file.
